


Dorm 423, It's not over yet.

by Slayerz1266



Series: Dorm 423 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerz1266/pseuds/Slayerz1266
Relationships: Aina English / Adam Alistair
Series: Dorm 423 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335478
Kudos: 1





	Dorm 423, It's not over yet.

~POV LUMINOUS POV~

I sat on the bench of the park, doing my daily homework stack, which, actually was pretty easy. I don't want to toot my own horn, but Aina and Adam have taught me to do things with extreme perfection. Of course, I listen, they're my best friends and I'd rather not disobey them (considering I get ice cream if I'm good.) I usually get ice cream, but a few weeks ago I accidentally broke a vase while running away from another spider... But last week they got me this AMAZING ice cream, it was so good that I had to give them some, they resist at first, but when I kept insisting they finally gave in and now they only get that ice cream... Of course, I'm only allowed to have ice cream on Sundays, but that's because I'm bad at sleeping so they give me it to get all of my energy out... B-but it's not all them taking care of me... I take care of them when they're sick, and one night when they both got sick, I didn't sleep that entire day, I cleaned the entire house and disinfected everything. I don't like to see them suffer, it makes me sad since I just love them so much, but either way it's fun the way we keep everything clean, yet stay fun with it as well. I couldn't have asked for any better of roommates, they are the best... They even let me keep the kitty I found. I take care of it every day, and I even work at the library, it's not much but it's enough for me, considering I love working in quiet, tidy places that I can read in and help others. I'm pretty laid back in the library, you can talk and all, you just can't yell across the room or I'll have to ask you to be quiet. I have a soft heart too so it's very hard to get me mad and it's hard for me to discipline. I usually don't have any trouble makers though, I like most of the people who come in on the daily, there's even this girl who comes in and talks to me every day, her name is Bree. She reads books every day, and we talk about how good we thought the books were and share our opinions on them. Anyways, today is April 12th, I just fed my cat and Adam and Aina had just arrived at home again. "Welcome back!" I greeted. "Hey Luminous," I heard some rummaging then a door close, Aina already working on Ainabot again. "Adam?" I called. "Heya Luminous, what going on?" he asked, standing in the doorway. "Just feeding the kitty," I said quietly. "You still haven't named her? Why not?" he asked, probably questioning my lack of initiative. "Oh no, her name is Angel," I said, turning around to face him. "Oh... Well, I think that's a perfect name," he says, picking her up and stroking her lightly. I chuckled, happy someone else agrees. I walked up to him and booped the kitty's nose. She sneezed in response and started purring louder. I thought things couldn't get better when Aina came out of her room and also began petting her. Angel was a bit scared because of all the attention, so Adam took her to the couch and kept petting her. For once all of our stressed drained away, all of us just sat on the couch and eventually and even fell asleep. I woke up second, Aina was already awake and working on Ainabot again. I had slept by them and laid on Aina's shoulder for a while, but when she woke up she pushed me off lightly to get up, but I fell asleep again shortly after that. When I woke up I was resting my head on Adam's shoulder, Angel snuggled up in my lap. I knew I couldn't stand up, so I moved to a better sitting position and woke Adam up. "Oh. I must have fallen asleep." he said stretching. I stood up, holding Angel, and took her to my room so she could eat and do whatever she needed. When I walked back out Adam was right in front of my door, walking past to Aina's room I was assuming, but I crashed into him and felt like having a heart attack. Why did it take him so long to- Oh wait. How did he have the cat? I just put her down! "Your cat ran right by you to me again, I think she likes me," he said scratching her ears lightly. I chuckled and rolled my eyes "Of course, everyone likes you!" We laughed, then Aina called for me. I opened the door; "Hey Aina, what's up?" I walked towards her. "I need you to help me since I know Adam has your cat right now, you're going to have to help me out," she said more questionable than commanding. "Umm, okay, what do ya need?" I asked, literally knowing nothing about mechanics and technology. "I need you to grab my toolbox. I left it out in the car and I need it, please go get it for me?" she asked with her pleading eyes. I couldn't resist so I nodded and trekked to the door. I took the elevator down to the first floor and walk outside. It was nice outside, the sun just beginning to touch the horizon, a golden glow spreading out. The car was parked about a block away, so it was going to be a couple of minutes. Nothing exactly eventful happened, I grabbed the toolbox, walked back and made it back to the apartment. "Here, I got it for you," I said while handing it to her. "Thanks so much, Lumi!" she thanked me again before waving as I walked back out. Angel ran up to me and pawed at my leg. I picked her up and she purred loudly, "Did Adam let you go kitty?" I asked her, she just continued purring in response. Opening the door to his room he was doing his homework listening to his playlist. "Hey, Adam, no one has started on dinner, want me to cook tonight?" I asked. "Sure! Don't burn the house down," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. Angel still in my arms I walked to the kitchen and put her on the floor. She promptly walked out of the room to the living room and curled up on the couch. As I began cooking dinner I heard Aina stop working on Ainabot suddenly. I called her name and no response... She probably just couldn't hear me, since her work had just begun sounding off. Once I finished cooking I grabbed a little treat from the jar and gave one to Angel. She ate it and meowed in thanks until I booped her nose, then she stretched and fell back asleep. Adam and Aina must have heard the oven go off as about a minute later they both came out of their rooms and walked into the kitchen. "Heya, I just finished cooking... As you can see the house is still standing so that's a win. They both grabbed their bowls and put in their servings of pasta into them. Then I grabbed mine and after we all finished eating I washed the cooking materials and we all washed out own plates. "So... What'd you think?" I asked. Normally my cooking isn't great, but tolerable... Yet this time they seemed satisfied. "It was actually really good Lumi!" Aina said thanking me, "Yeah that was great!" Adam chimed in. "Thank you, I try my best." we all laughed and sat down on the couch. Angel came walking back out from my room, she must have walked away when. I wasn't looking... Anyways, she hopped up on the couch and snuggled on Aina's lap. "Oh, hello Angel, enjoying my warmth?" Aina said, I laughed and Angel was already falling back asleep. After a long while things were settled down, we were all watching the evening crime show, just to get our teamwork on to find out the murderer is before the show. I stood up and began to walk to the bathroom... But something stopped me in my tracks. I turned around to look for Adam and Aina... They were gone... I felt weak and next thing I knew I woke up somewhere else. 

* * *

~POV AINA POV~

I watched as Luminous stood up and walked to the middle of the room. But she turned around, calling out our names. I asked if she was alright, but no response. After a couple more seconds she just... Fell to a heap on the floor in front of us. Adam was already running up to pick her up and I was dialing 911. #911 What's your emergency?# "Hi, my friend just passed out on the floor for no reason, she may be injured." #What is the patient's name and yours?# "I am Aina Orshewitz, the patient's name is Luminous Light.!" #Okay, where are you now.# "We're at SC University, Dorm 423 in the building 8873 on the fifth floor." #Okay, stay on the phone, paramedics are on their way. Get the patient ready for easy transport, lay Luminous on a couch or sit her in a chair and wait for them to show up. "Okay, thank you!" ...It was the biggest rush of my life, the next thing I knew we were in the ambulance then watching her being rushed into the ER. Adam was already crying and I was too, but for some reason, I couldn't help but wonder why... Why did she just... Pass out? It's not like she has iron deficiency if anything she's perfectly healthy as far as I know, considering last time she went into the doctor's they tested her and checked everything on her because she had a pounding headache, but it was because she had hit her head on the door and she's not exactly strong so she was hurting for a while after that. We waited in there for what seemed like hours, but after about an hour a doctor came out and called for us. We walked to her and she leads us to her office. "Luminous Light, as you know, passed out earlier today due to seemingly unknown reasoning," she says. "Yeah, and you've figured it out?" I asked. "Not exactly, there is nothing wrong with her... It seems that she must have passed out due to psychological reasons, or hallucinations," she tells us. "But how is that even possible?" Adam asks her. "Well, when a person sees a hallucination their brain is not exactly aware of their surroundings. They can see almost anything... If whatever they see is strong enough, the brain will be tricked into a coma-like state that happens almost immediately. Of course, this only happens if the person goes into a deep enough into that thought of hallucinating that... Well, that happens... At least, that's the theory anyway... But if you were asking me, personally I think that Luminous has become... _**Infected...**_ By something... Luminous is seeing these things, not because she is insane, but because she has a connection to something else." she said almost psychotic herself. "H-how do you know that?" I asked. "Well, naturally people see small things or PTSD like things, but suddenly things like that are signs, based on my psychosis knowledge, that she is seeing either someone else or something else that is not on earth. These sights cause things like this usually sudden such as in her case," she said a bit too cautiously. "Why is that such a big deal?" Adam asked. "If these things continue happening and the other... thing... becomes aware of this... She may be able to be controlled by it. There are very specific ways to stop this, but they are difficult. She's just going to have to be rid of it through an Ouija board, or some other way... Or she has to go to that being, where ever it is in existence, and kill it. But she has to go alone to the other world, or else you risk spreading it to yourselves." she said.

* * *

~POV ADAM POV~

I can't believe it. Possession? Ghost? Hallucinations and comas?! What is going on with Luminous? She was just fine two hours ago and now suddenly she is in the ER in a coma-like state??? This is not how this is supposed to be! We were supposed to be fine and live until we grew old... Now we have a weird inter-dimensional demon infecting Luminous? How!? I'm so confused right now, I think I just need to lay down or something. Or, I would, if I wasn't sitting here listening to this crazy doctor tell me how my friend is infected by a space demon... "Hey, when will she be released?" I asked. "Not until she wakes up..." she said. "Aina, we have to go take care of angel, or at least I should, one of us has to stay with Angel and I don't want you to work on RoboAina and distract yourself from her. Stay here, I will go. Call me when she wakes up, okay?" I gave her an awkward hug and a light kiss on the cheek then left the hospital. I got home and sat on the couch. Angel meowed and ran up to me. I think I cried for at least a few hours after that, then fell asleep. Once I woke up I still had no call from Aina and Angel had finished the food I gave her yesterday before dinner. But of course, she had spilled her water bowl again... I cleaned that up before she laid in it and refilled everything. I cleaned her litter and gave her a bath, which she enjoys because she loves water so much. That's when I heard my phone go off in the living room. I rushed over there and answered it. "Hello?" I said into the phone. No response. "Aina? Luminous? Who is this?" I asked louder. Then I heard it... The breathing... 

* * *

~POV ??? POV~

Wake up from the illusions that you see, you saw her body, she isn't with you. "Old illusions can drift away when hollow fears are beaten." ™

20 26 27 | 3 10 5 6

4 11 | 20 26 27 | 14 20 46 4 14


End file.
